ÏËÀÒÀ
by dark-9
Summary: Äà êòî åãî ïîéìåò, êòî ñ êåì âîþåò... è çà÷åì...


ÏËÀÒÀ  
  
Äèñêëåéìåð: Òî, ÷òî ïðèíàäëåæèò Áëèççàðäó - èõ è òîëüêî èõ, ÿ íè íà ÷òî íå ïðåòåíäóþ è òýäý è òýïý...   
  
  
Deliver me from this war  
It's not for me it`s because of you  
Devil`s instant my eternity  
Obey to kill to save yourself  
Nightwish - "10th Man Down".  
  
Æàðà è äóõîòà çàïîëíÿëè áóíêåð ÷óòü êèñëîâàòûì çàïàõîì ãîðÿ÷åãî ìåòàëëà. Òÿãîñòíîé ñêóêîé âåÿëî îò áåçæèçíåííîãî ïåéçàæà ïëàíåòû ðàñêàëåííîé ëàâû è ïåïëà, ìåðòâîé è âðàæäåáíîé.   
Áàçà RT235 ñ÷èòàëàñü "íåñ÷àñòëèâîé" è øòðàôíîé. Îòïðàâëÿëè ñþäà êàê â ññûëêó. Ïîýòîìó-òî Òîì Óýñëè áûë çäåñü.  
-Òîì, çàêóðèòü åñòü? - íåðâíîå îæèäàíèå àòàêè âðàãà. Äâà ïåõîòèíöà è ôàéðáàò äóëèñü â êàðòû, äîñåëå èãíîðèðóÿ Òîìà. Ôàéðáàò Ðèê Òàéëç ïðåðâàë çàíÿòèå.  
Óýñëè íåõîòÿ ïðîòÿíóë ïà÷êó ñ ïðåäïîñëåäíåé ñèãàðåòîé. "Ìàëüáîðî". Ñòàðàÿ äîáðàÿ ìàðêà. ÒÎÃÄÀ îí òîæå êóðèë èõ, à Ðààêñ åùå óäèâëÿëñÿ - ÷òî îí äåëàåò?..  
Òîì îòâåðíóëñÿ. Ïðîøëî òðè ãîäà ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí âìåñòå ñ îòðÿäîì Ðåéíîðà è ñèëàìè Ïðîòîññîâ ó÷àñòâîâàë â îïåðàöèè ïðîòèâ Îâåðìàéíäà Çåðãîâ. È - êàê â÷åðà...  
  
Ðààêñ áûë Çåëîòîì. Òàêèì æå ðÿäîâûì ñîëäàòîì, êàê è îí, Òîì. Ìàëî êîìó èç îòðÿäà Ðåéíîðà óäàëîñü óñòàíîâèòü êîíòàêò ñ íåîáû÷íûìè ñîþçíèêàìè. Òîì êñåíîôîáèåé íå ñòðàäàë, Ðààêñ, î÷åâèäíî, òîæå. Êðîìå òîãî, ïî÷åìó-òî èì òðèæäû âûïàëî íåñòè âàõòó íà îäíîì ó÷àñòêå. Ñíà÷àëà áûëî ìîë÷àíèå, è îòäàëåííîå ïîùåëêèâàíèå çåðãîâñêèõ ÷åëþñòåé è ïîõëþïûâàíèå êðèïà. Òîì íå âûäåðæàë îáâîëàêèâàåìîé çåðãàìè ìåðçîñòíîé òèøèíû, è îáðàòèëñÿ ê íàïàðíèêó. Òîò îêàçàëñÿ íå ñàìîäîâîëüíûì ñíîáîì, êàêèìè ïðåæäå âèäåëèñü Òîìó ñîðîäè÷è Çåëîòà, à "âïîëíå íîðìàëüíûì ïàðíåì". Ñòðàíåí áûë èõ äèàëîã: òî÷íî ÷åëîâåê ñîøåë ñ óìà è ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ ñîáîé. Ðààêñ îòâå÷àë òåëåïàòèåé.   
-Êàê òû äóìàåøü, Ðààêñ, - Òîì øâûðíóë êàìåíü â ñòîðîíó ãíåçäà îáùèõ âðàãîâ. - Ñóìååì ìû ïðèáèòü ýòèõ ãàäîâ?  
"Íèêòî íå îòâåòèò, çåìëÿíèí Òîì Óýñëè. Íè ÿ, íè ìóäðûé Èñïîëíèòåëü Òàññàäàð".  
-Îáèäíî áûëî áû, - ñëåäóþùèé áóëûæíèê ïîëåòåë ê Çåðãàì. - Ñäîõíóòü çà ïðîñòî òàê!  
Ïàóçà.  
"Ñìåðòü - íåçíà÷èòåëüíàÿ ïëàòà, Òîì".  
-Íó äà, êîíå÷íî! Ñòðàííûé âû íàðîä, ñâîþ æèçíü â ãðîø íå ñòàâèòå!  
"Åñòü áîëåå öåííûå âåùè".   
Òîì îñòàâèë â ïîêîå êàìíè, îáåðíóëñÿ ê Çåëîòó.   
-Íó äà, - ïîâòîðèë îí. - Ðàçóìååòñÿ.  
Ìèìî ïðîøìûãíóëè íåñêîëüêî ãèäð, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, íå çàìå÷àâøèå äîçîðíûõ. Òîì âçäðîãíóë ïðè âèäå îòâðàòèòåëüíûõ òâàðåé, Ðààêñ æå íåìåäëåííî "ïðèçâàë" ñâîè ïñèîííûå êëèíêè.  
-Íå íàäî èõ òðîãàòü! - çàøèïåë Óýñëè íå õóæå ãèäðàëèñêîâ. - Èõ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî!  
Ñèíèå îãîíüêè â ãëàçàõ Çåëîòà ñëåãêà ïîòåìíåëè. Ìèìèêà Ïðîòîññîâ î÷åíü áåäíà, íî Òîì óæå íàó÷èëñÿ ðàçëè÷àòü ýìîöèè. Ñåé÷àñ ýòî áûëî íåãîäîâàíèå, ÷òî è ïîäòâåðäèëîñü ââèí÷èâàþùèìñÿ òåëåïàòè÷åñêèì ñèãíàëîì:  
"Íå äîçâîëÿé ñòðàõó çàâëàäåòü òîáîé, çåìëÿíèí! Èç ñòðàõà Çåðãè òâîðÿò ñâîé êðèï".  
-Ðààêñ, ïðåêðàòè ïîðîòü ÷óøü, - ôûðêíóë Òîì. Ïðèñòûæåííûé. Òàê, òîññ åãî óñïåë òðóñîì îáîçâàòü, âîñõèòèòåëüíî. - Çåðãè áåçìîçãëûå, è êðèï æðåò âñå ïîäðÿä, à íå ñòðàõ!  
"Îâåðìàéíä. Åìó íåîáõîäèì ñòðàõ âðàãîâ, èáî ñòðàõ - îòâåðñòèå â ùèòå. È òàì ïîñåëèòñÿ îí, è ñîòâîðèò èç òåáÿ Çåðãà".  
-Àãà, òèïà åñëè íå áîÿòüñÿ, òî è Çåðãè õâîñò ïîäîæìóò! Õà! - àòàêîâàë Óýñëè. - ×åãî æ îíè òîãäà âàø Àèóð çàðàçèëè, à?! Âû-òî âñå - ðûöàðè, "áåç ñòðàõà è óïðåêà"?!  
"Çåðãè çàõâàòèëè ïëàíåòó Àèóð, íî íå ðàñó Ïðîòîññîâ!" - Ðààêñ ñëîâíî ñäåëàëñÿ åùå âûøå ðîñòîì, à "ñëîâà" âîíçèëèñü â ìîçã òåððàíèíà ñîñóëüêàìè.  
Òîì óäàðèë â áîëüíîå ìåñòî, è óæå ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì. Ññîðèòüñÿ ñ Ðààêñîì åìó ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü, òåì áîëåå òîò òîëüêî ÷òî òåðïåëèâî ðàçúÿñíÿë íåïîíÿòëèâîìó ìàðèíó óñòðîéñòâî Ïèëîíîâ è ïñè-ìå÷åé. Ïîäîáíûé âûïàä - íàòóðàëüíåéøàÿ áåñòàêòíîñòü. Òîì ìûñëåííî èçâèíèëñÿ.   
"Ïðîùàþ", - âíåçàïíûé îòâåò. ×òî?! ß íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë... à, òû âåäü òåëåïàò.   
"Âîöàðåíèå Çåðãîâ - óæàñíåéøàÿ ó÷àñòü Âñåëåííîé, Òîì. Íåëüçÿ ïîçâîëèòü èì îäåðæàòü âåðõ, è òâîÿ, ìîÿ, ÷üÿ-ëèáî åùå îòäåëüíàÿ ïðåðâàííàÿ æèçíü - íåâûñîêàÿ ïëàòà."  
-Ïîíÿë, ïîíÿë... Òîëüêî íå õî÷ó ñåé÷àñ îá ýòîì... ëó÷øå ðàññêàæè ÷òî-íèáóäü... êñòàòè, ýòè âàøè ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûå ïàðíè - ïî÷åìó òû èõ èçáåãàåøü?  
Ñíîâà íå òî ëÿïíóë, - Òîì ñòèñíóë çóáû: Çåëîò "îòêîííåêòèëñÿ" îò ðàçóìà ÷åëîâåêà, òî÷íî ïîäáèðàÿ ïîäõîäÿùèå ôðàçû.   
"Ýòî Äàðêè", - ñäåðæàííî îáúÿñíèë Ðààêñ. - "Ïðîòèâíèêè Êõàëà."  
-À, ðåâîëþöèîíåðû! Òàê ìû çäåñü âñå ïîëóíåçàêîííûå, âêëþ÷àÿ ìåíÿ, - çàñìåÿëñÿ Óýñëè.  
"Îíè - Ïàäøèå. Òàéíûå óáèéöû, ðàçðóøèòåëè Âåðû. Äæóäèêåéòîðû ãîâîðÿò: îíè áåññìûñëåííî æåñòîêè, áåñïðèíöèïíû è óáèâàþò ðàäè çàáàâû. Íàñòîÿùèå Ïðîòîññû òàê íå ïîñòóïàþò".  
Êàæåòñÿ, Òîì íàó÷èëñÿ ðàçëè÷àòü èíòîíàöèþ òåëåïàòèè. Íåóâåðåííîñòü. "Òàê-íàó÷èëè". -Âîò ÷åãî, Ðààêñ, íå îñîáî âåðü íà÷àëüñòâó, - âûäàë ìóäðóþ ìûñëü òåððàíèí.  
Çåëîò íàïðÿìóþ íå îòâåòèë, íî â îáùåíèè ìûñëåîáðàçàìè åñòü ïðåèìóùåñòâî: íåîáÿçàòåëüíî _ãîâîðèòü_, ÷òîáû _ñêàçàòü_.   
-Òî-òî æå, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Òîì.  
Ñðîê èõ âàõòû çàêàí÷èâàëñÿ, çîëîòèñòî-áîðäîâûé ðàññâåò íàïîìèíàë î Ñóäíîì Äíå. Â ïåðåãîâîðíîì óñòðîéñòâå è ñîçíàíèè Ðààêñà ñèíõðîííî âîçíèêëà êîìàíäà ãîòîâíîñòè ê àòàêå îñíîâíûõ ñèë Çåðãîâ.   
-Åñòü, ñýð! - áóðêíóë Òîì Ðåéíîðó.   
"Ýí Òàðî Àäóí!" - ïðîñèãíàëèë Ðààêñ Òàññàäàðó.   
-Áóäåò æàðêî, - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë ÷åëîâåê.   
"Õîðîøèé äåíü äëÿ áèòâû", - âèðòóàëüíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ïðîòîññ.  
È ëó÷è îçèðàþùåãîñÿ ñîëíöà ×àð, ëåíèâîãî, íåñìåëîãî, áûëè Âîéíîé, è âûøëè äâå àðìèè ïðîòèâ îäíîé - òîé, ÷òî íåò ÷èñëà... È êðîâü òðåõ ðàñ çàëèëà çåëåíûé ëèê ïëàíåòû, îòðàæàëà â ñåáå ëó÷è áåçûìÿííîé çâåçäû, è Ñìåðòü âîöàðèëàñü íà ×àðå...  
Áîéíÿ íàêàòèëà íà Òîìà Óýñëè îøïàðèâàþùèì áåçóìèåì, è êîãäà íà íåãî âûñêî÷èëè ñðàçó äåñÿòü ãèäð, îí åäâà íå ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ íà îòâðàòèòåëüíîì ìåñèâå êðèïà. Íî ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ëåãêîé äîáû÷åé?  
-À, ïîëó÷è, ìðàçü! - Òîì âêîëîë ñòèìïàê. Ýêñòðåìàëüíîå ðåøåíèå, òàê êàê èñïîëüçîâàíèå íàðêîòèêîâ óêîðà÷èâàåò æèçíü íà òðåòü...  
(êòî ïîäñ÷èòàåò ãîäû, åñëè îñòàëèñü ìèíóòû?)  
Ïîñëåäíèå íàìåêè íà ñîìíåíèÿ è ñòðàõ ðàçìåòàëèñü ïî Ãàëàêòèêå, çàìåñòèâøèñü ÿðîñòüþ. Â ãèäð ïîëåòåëè äåñÿòêè, ñîòíè ïàòðîíîâ, ðàçðûâàÿñü â òåëàõ ñîçäàíèé. Ïëåâêè êèñëîòû òåì âðåìåíåì âúåäàëèñü â ñêàôàíäð ïåõîòèíöà, è îí îòìåòèë: ïðîäåðæèòñÿ íå áîëüøå ïàðû ìèíóò. Íó è ïóñòü. "Õîðîøèé Ïóòü Ñìåðòè", êàê ãîâîðèë Ðààêñ.   
Âèíòîâêà ïîòåïëåëà, òî÷íî æèâàÿ áèëàñü â ðóêàõ. Çåëåíàÿ æèæà êèñëîòû êîð÷èëàñü ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, çàñòèëàÿ îáçîð. Ãäå-òî íàä ãîëîâîé Òîìà ïðîñâèñòåë Ñêàóò, äîáèòûé ìóòàëèñêàìè. Ãèäðû è çåðãëèíãè çàâëàäåëè ïðîñòðàíñòâîì, îáðàçóÿ æèâîé ñìåðòîíîñíûé êîâåð, áåçíà÷àëüíûé, áåñêîíå÷íûé... è âñÿ ýòà ìàõèíà ðâàíóëàñü êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó, î÷åâèäíî íà îòðÿä Çåëîòîâ è Äðàãóí â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè äåñÿòêà ïåõîòèíöåâ è ãîëèàôîâ...  
(ýòî ñåêóíäà... ýòî âå÷íîñòü...)  
"Ýí Òàðî Àäóí!" âîðâàëñÿ â ñîçíàíèå Òîìà áîåâîé êëè÷. Èç íèîòêóäà ïðÿìî â ãóùó àòàêóþùèõ ãèäð ðèíóëñÿ Ðààêñ, èãíîðèðóÿ òóïî-îçëîáëåííûå ïëåâêè ãàäèí, ðâàë èõ íà êëî÷êè. Òîì ÷óòü çàæìóðèëñÿ îò ñëèøêîì ÿðêîãî ñèÿíèÿ ïñèîííûõ ëåçâèé, à Ðààêñ, ìîë÷àëèâûé è ñòðåìèòåëüíûé, ðàçäèðàë õèòèíîâûå ïàíöèðè â êðîâîòî÷àùèå êëî÷üÿ. Óýñëè ïðåæäå íèêîãäà íå âèäåë âîþþùåãî Çåëîòà òàê áëèçêî, íî òåïåðü ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó èõ èìåíóþò "ôàíàòèêàìè": ñþððåàëèñòè÷íîå áåçðàçëè÷èå ê ñîáñòâåííîé ñóäüáå âêóïå ñ òîòàëüíîé ñàìîîòâåðæåííîñòüþ. Îáà ïîíÿòèÿ ðàçìåùàëèñü âíå ïîíèìàíèÿ çåìëÿíèíà. Îí òàê áû íå ñóìåë...  
-Ðààêñ, îòñòóïàåì! - êðèêíóë îí, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî åãî ñêàôàíäð äàë òðåùèíó, ïàòðîíû íà èñõîäå, à ùèò Çåëîòà äàâíî ïîãàñ, è òåïåðü øèïû âîíçàþòñÿ â äîñïåõè... â òåëî âîèíà...  
-Ðààêñ, íà õðåí èõ, ñâàëèâàåì! - Òîì áûë ïðîòèâ áåññìûñëåííîé ãèáåëè. Êàê ñâîåé, òàê è Çåëîòà. Ôàíàòèê, íå ôàíàòèê - ãëóïî óìèðàòü íè ê ÷åìó.  
Âïðî÷åì, èç ïî÷òè äåñÿòêà ãèäð â æèâûõ îñòàëèñü ëèøü äâå. Âíåçàïíî, îíè èñ÷åçëè â êðèïå. Ïñèîííîå ëåçâèå ðàçìàçàëî êðèï, íî ãèäðû óøëè ãëóáîêî.   
-Ðààêñ, òû ÷îêíóòûé, - ïåðåâåë äûõàíèå Òîì. - Ýòî îçíà÷àåò - ñïàñèáî.  
"Íå çà ÷òî, Òîì Óýñëè", - Çåëîò, íå äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà åãî ùèò âîññòàíîâèòñÿ, êèíóëñÿ íà âûðó÷êó òðåì ñâîèì ñîáðàòüÿì, ïîïàâøèì â îêðóæåíèå ïîëóñîòíè çåðãëèíãîâ. Òîì ÷åðòûõíóëñÿ, èçâëåê çàïàñíûå ïàòðîíû è... ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ.   
Ïëå÷îì ê ïëå÷ó ñ ÷óæàêîì, ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü. Âèíòîâêà - ýòî îí, íî è ïñè-ëåçâèÿ - òîæå îí... ß - òû, òû - ÿ...  
"Ýòî è åñòü âàøà ìåíòàëüíàÿ ñâÿçü, Ðààêñ?"  
"Äà, çåìëÿíèí. Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü", - âûâåðåííûé óäàð îïóñòèëñÿ íà óÿçâèìîå ãîðëî "ñîáà÷êè", îäíîâðåìåííî â îáà ãëàçà ëèíãà âîòêíóëèñü ðàçðûâíûå ïóëè.   
Äàëüíåéøåå ñëèëîñü â äâóåäèíóþ, ïîëóáåçóìíóþ êàðòèíêó ñ ó÷àñòèåì Òîìà, Ðààêñà è åùå áåñ÷èñëåííîãî êîëè÷åñòâà Çåðãîâ, Ïðîòîññîâ è Òåððàí. Ïîçæå Óýñëè òàê è íå ñóìåë îòäåëèòü ñâîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îò ìûñëåîáðàçîâ Ðààêñà.   
...Îãðîìíûé óëüòðàë, íåñåòñÿ ïðÿìî íà íåãî... Áèòüñÿ ïðîòèâ íåãî - íåðåàëüíî, íî èìååò ñìûñë îòâëå÷ü íà ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû îñíîâíîé îòðÿä ïðîðâàëñÿ åùå íà ïîëøàãà áëèæå ê Îâåðìàéíäó...  
...Ëåãêàÿ òåíü îáðóøèâàåòñÿ íà íåïðîáèâàåìóþ áðîíþ ãèãàíòà, åùå, åùå... Òóøà ñ ïðîòÿæíûì âîåì ãðîõàåòñÿ, íàïîëîâèíó ïîãðóæàÿñü â ñêèëüçêèé êðèï...   
"Àäóí Òîðèäàñ!" - áîåâîé êëè÷ Äàðêà - óáèéöû óëüòðàëèñêà.  
"Ïàäøèé ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü..."  
-Äà êàêàÿ, ê ÷åðòó, ðàçíèöà?  
Ìå÷è è ïàòðîíû. Âèíòîâêà èçâèâàåòñÿ, òÿæåëååò â ðóêàõ... íåò, íå âèíòîâêà, ñìåðòîíîñíûå ëó÷è... Î, êàê áîëüíî, ýòî âçîðâàëñÿ Êýððèåð, è åãî ïñè-âîëíà ñæèãàåò... áîëüíî, áîëüíî... Óáèòü, óáèòü...  
"ÇÀ ÀÈÓÐ!"  
-À-à, íà òåáå, óðîäèíà! - ìóòàëèñê øìÿêàåòñÿ íà ãîëîâó, íà ìãíîâåíèå îñòåêëåíåâøèå çðà÷êè òâàðè îòðàæàþò åãî. Çàëèòîãî ÷óæîé è ñâîåé êðîâüþ. Â ïîêîðåæåííîì ñêàôàíäðå ìàðèíà. Èëè â ñìÿòûõ äîñïåõàõ Çåëîòà.   
(Áîëüíî...)  
Êàê èõ ìíîãî, ìíîãî... Âûðîñòû òîíóùèõ êîëîíèé ÷óòü íå îòîðâàëè íîãó. Îòîðâàëè áû, åñëè áû íå äåñÿòîê èíòåðñåïòîðîâ. Ëàñòèð, áëàãîäàðþ.  
-Îñòîðîæíî, ñîáàêè... Ìèëëèîí ñîáàê!   
Êðèï ïóçûðèòñÿ è âçáóõàåò îò çåðãëèíãîâ. Æèâîå óáèéñòâåííî. Æèâîå ñðûâàåò êîæó è åãî çóáû ïåðåìåëþò êîñòè çåìëÿí è òîññîâ, è çàñîõøàÿ êîðêà áóäåò ÷åðíîé, òî÷íî òóõëûå êîãòè êîñìîñà...  
Ñîáàê ïðèêðûâàþò äâà óëüòðàëà, ýé, Ðààêñ, ìîëèñü ñâîåìó Àäóíó...  
(ñíîâà ãèáåëü, ïñè-ýíåðãèÿ óìèðàþùèõ - ñëîâíî îò òåáÿ êóñîê îòðåçàþò... ñåé÷àñ îòðåæóò è ìåíÿ)  
Òðåñê ïîêîðåæåííîé àòìîñôåðû è êðèâûå, áóäòî òðåùèíû â ðàñòîïòàííîì ìîãó÷åé âîëåé ïðîñòðàíñòâå, ìîëíèè. Ïñè-øòîðì.  
(Êðóòî... È êðàñèâî, Ðààêñ!)  
Çåëîò îòäåðíóë åãî íàçàä: ïñè-øòîðì óáèâàåò âñå. Íå äåëèò íà äðóçåé è âðàãîâ.   
-Åùå ðàç ñïàñèáî, - õìûêíóë Òîì.   
Õëîï! Ïîçàäè Òîìà ïðîèñõîäèëî íå÷òî. Äâà òåìïëàðà, òîëüêî ÷òî ïîêîðèâøèå çàêîíû ïðèðîäû, òî÷íî âçîðâàëè ñåáÿ è òåïåðü çàïðåäåëüíî-îçàðÿþùåå ìàëåíüêîå ñîëíöå, ìèíè-ñâåðõíîâàÿ Ïðîòîññîâ ðàñöâåòàëà ïîñðåäè Çåðãîâñêîé áàçû.   
-Àðõîíò? - âñïîìíèë èìÿ ñóùåñòâà-çâåçäû Òîì.  
"Äà. Íàäî çàùèùàòü, ïîêà íå âîïëîòèòñÿ!"   
Îòðÿä âåçäåñóùèõ ëèíãîâ îçëîáëåííî êóñàë ïîêà áåñïîìîùíîãî àðõîíòà. Ðààêñ, çàìåòíî ïðèõðàìûâàÿ íà ëåâóþ íîãó, èç êîòîðîé ñî÷èëàñü õîëîäíàÿ ôèîëåòîâàÿ êðîâü, ïîáåæàë ê íåíàâèñòíûì Çåðãàì. Áîëü è óñòàëîñòü - íå èìåþò çíà÷åíèÿ. Ôàíàòèê õðåíîâ, ïîäóìàë Òîì, ðàññòðåëèâàÿ âûâîäîê ïñèí, íå äàâàÿ èì ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ ê àðõîíòó. ×îêíóòûé àèóðñêèé ôàíàòèê. Òîëüêî îí, Óýñëè, - íå ëó÷øå...  
Ëèíãè íàñåäàëè, íî õóæå äðóãîå: èç-çà òðåõ èññîõøèõ îò êðèïà äåðåâüåâ âûïëûëà ìåäëèòåëüíàÿ òóøà ñòðàæíèêà Çåðãîâ.   
-Òâîþ ìàòü, - âûðóãàëñÿ Òîì. Îäèí ìàðèí ïðîòèâ ñòðàæíèêà?! Ýòî øóòêà?! À Ðààêñ ñ ëåòàþùèìè ãàäàìè âîåâàòü íå óìååò... Âïðî÷åì, âñåðüåç èñïóãàòüñÿ îí íå óñïåë: þðêèé Ïðîòîññîâñêèé øàòòë íåìåäëåííî âûñàäèë ïàðó äðàãóíîâ. Èñïîëèíñêèå áîåâûå ìàøèíû íåìåäëåííî øâûðíóëè ñãóñòêè ïëàçìû â ïëþþùåãîñÿ êèñëîòîé æóêà, à êàêîé-òî Ñêàóò äîáèë Çåðãà. Ñëàâà òåëåïàòèè è ìóäðûì Ýêçåêóòîðàì, è òâîåìó Àäóíó ñëàâà, Ðààêñ, òîëüêî áû...  
"Âîïëîùåíèå çàâåðøåíî", - ñîîáùèë àðõîíò.   
È ñíîâà íåóãîìîííûé Ðààêñ àòàêóåò áåñ÷èñëåííûõ âðàãîâ, è Òîì ñ íèì, óäèâëÿÿñü, ÷òî äî ñèõ ïîð æèâ...  
Ïîáåäà, ïîðàæåíèå - Òîì íå îòäàâàë îò÷åòà, çà÷åì îí â ýòîé ìÿñîðóáêå. Òàê áûëî âñåãäà. Òàê áóäåò. Âå÷íîñòü îáðåëà êðèñòàëëîâèäíóþ ôîðìàöèþ. Ýí Òàðî Âå÷íîñòü.  
ÒÎÒ óëüòðàëèñê áóêâàëüíî ñâàëèëñÿ ñ íåáà. Èç áðþõà Ïîâåëèòåëÿ, è ïðÿìî ïåðåä íîñîì Òîìà. À ñêàôàíäð äåðæèòñÿ òîëüêî ìîëèòâàìè.   
"Âîò è âñå", ñ óæàñîì ãðàäèåíòíûì â óìèðîòâîðåíèå ïîäóìàë Òîì. Óëüòðàë ïîìîòàë áèâíÿìè è äâèíóëñÿ íà òåððàíèíà.   
"Ýí Òàðî Àäóí!"   
Ïî÷òè ïîãàñøèé áëåñê ïñèîííûõ ëåçâèé, åäâà çàìåòíûé â ðûæå-çîëîòÿùåìñÿ ìàðåâå ïîëóäíÿ, ñëèëñÿ ñ òîëñòåííûì ïàíöèðåì ìîíñòðà.   
-Ðààêñ, óõîäè!   
Ãëóïî ãîâîðèòü òàêîå Çåëîòó. Áåøåíûé-àèóðñêèé-óïåðòûé-ôàíàòèê-ìàòü-åãî-è-åãî-Àäóíà....  
Ïàòðîíû íå ïðè÷èíÿëè ÷óäîâèùó âèäèìîãî óùåðáà, âïðî÷åì, îò îáåññèëåâøåãî Çåëîòà òîëêó áûëî íå áîëüøå. Óëüòðàë ñ òóïîé æèâîòíîé çëîñòüþ âñêðûâàë äîñïåõè ðûöàðÿ-Ïðîòîññà. Åãî ñàìîãî. Îãðîìíûå ðàíû ðàççÿâèëèñü ãîëîäíûìè ðòàìè, î÷åðåäíîé âçìàõ êëûêàìè íàïîëîâèíó îòðóáèë Ðààêñó ïðàâóþ ðóêó, íî îí óìåë äåðæàòü ñâîþ áîëü â öåïÿõ, è åãî àòàêà ëèøü ÷óòü çàìåäëèëàñü.  
Òîì ñòðåëÿë, êàê çàâåäåííàÿ èãðóøêà, êàê êîìïüþòåðíûé ïåðñîíàæ, è âñå åãî ïóëè îòñêàêèâàëè îò áðîíè òâàðè.   
-Äà ñäîõíè òû óæå!!! - çàîðàë îí íà ãîðó ìÿñà è ñèëû, òåðçàþùóþ ïîëóìåðòâîãî Ðààêñà.   
Ïîñëåäíèé ñòèìïàê. Òîì ïîëàãàë, çàêîí÷èëèñü. Íåò, åñòü.   
-ÑÄÎÕÍÈ!!! - íàðêîòèê âîçûìåë ñâîå äåéñòâèå, àòàêà òåððàíèíà óñèëèëàñü âòðîå, è ìîíñòð îòñòàë îò èñòåêàþùåãî êðîâüþ Çåëîòà. Îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó. Áåññìûñëåííûé âçãëÿä áûë çåðêàëîì ñìåðòè, íî êàéô îò ñòèìïàêà âîçíîñèë ê íåáåñàì...  
(Ðààêñ! Ïåðåáüåì-âñåõ-cåé-æå-÷àñ-à-òâîé-Àäóí-ïóñòü-ñîðòèðóåò-íàñ! )  
Àâòîìàòíàÿ î÷åðåäü áåçíàäåæíà, êàê êàïëÿ â ïóñòûíå.  
Ïîýòîìó ãîðòàííûé ðåâ è ìåäëåííîå îñåäàíèå ñóùåñòâà-ãîðû Òîì ïîíà÷àëó ïðèíÿë çà ãàëëþöèíàöèþ. Åäâà óñïåë îòáåæàòü. È âûêðèêíóë:  
-Ðààêñ, îí ñäîõ, ìû ïîáåäèëè!!!  
Ïðèâû÷íîãî óñïîêàèâàþùåãî îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî. Õîëîäíî áåç çíàêîìîé ïñè-âîëíû.  
-Ðààêñ?   
Òîì íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Çåëîòó. Ê _òåëó_ Çåëîòà, ìðà÷íî óòî÷íèë îí. Äîñïåõè ñíåñåíû, íè îäíîãî æèâîãî ìåñòà. Çèÿåò âûâåðíóòûì ñóñòàâîì ðóêà, ãðóäü âñïîðîòà áèâíÿìè óëüòðàëà.  
Ãëàçà. Îíè òàêèå ïóñòûå áåç ïðîõëàäíîãî ÿðêî-ñèíåãî ñâå÷åíèÿ. Òåïåðü îíè ïîõîæè íà ðàñùåëèíû.   
-Õðåíîâî âûøëî, Ðààêñ, - íåóâåðåííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Òîì. Íàâåðíîå, íàäî ïîõîðîíèòü åãî èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå... èíòåðåñíî, êàê òîññû ïîñòóïàþò ñî ñâîèìè ìåðòâûìè?.. È íåëüçÿ æ áðîñèòü òîâàðèùà òóò, ðÿäîì ñ òóøåé óëüòðàëà...  
Âíåçàïíî ìåëüêíóë ñèíèé ïðîáëåñê:  
"Ïîáåäà, Òîì".  
Ýòî íå ñëîâà. Ýòî ìåíüøå, ÷åì ïîëóìûñëè. Çà ãðàíüþ àãîíèè. Íî Óýñëè æàäíî ëîâèë èõ.  
"Òàññàäàð... óíè÷... òîæèë... Îâåðìàéíä. Ïîáåäà".  
Çàòåì áûëà âñïûøêà, è îáëîìêè äîñïåõîâ î÷óòèëèñü â îäèíî÷åñòâå - ñðàáîòàë ïåðñîíàëüíûé òåëåïîðò, ñâîåîáðàçíûé êîíñòàòàòîð ñìåðòè.   
Ïîíÿòèå "íàøà âçÿëà, âîéíà âûèãðàíà" åùå íå âêëèíèëîñü â Òîìà. Îí çàäóì÷èâî ñòîÿë íàä ãðóäîé ìåòàëëà. À ïîòîì ïðèñûïàë åå çåìëåé, âëàæíîé, ñ àðîìàòîì ìåäè.   
-Ïðîùàé, Ðààêñ.  
Ïåõîòèíåö íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñâîåé áàçå.  
  
-...Áóäü îíè âñå ïðîêëÿòû! - îêàçûâàåòñÿ, Òîì ïðîïóñòèë öåëóþ îáëè÷èòåëüíóþ òèðàäó â àäðåñ Êîíôåäåðàöèè, ïðîèçíåñåííóþ Ðèêîì Òàéëçîì. Òîò äîêóðèâàë ñèãàðåòó, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, Òîì "îòêëþ÷èëñÿ" îò äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè ìèíèìóì íà òðè-ïÿòü ìèíóò. Ïîãðóæåíèå â ïðîøëîå îáúåìíî äî ãàëëþöèíàöèé.  
Òîì îáåðíóëñÿ ê áîéíèöå. Òðåâîæíàÿ, ïëîòíàÿ, òî÷íî êàðòîí, òèøèíà, îöåïèâøàÿ è îñàäíûå òàíêè, è áóíêåðû - âåñü âíåøíèé ìèð, àññîöèèðîâàëàñü ñ ìîðãîì.   
(ñ ïóñòûìè äîñïåõàìè...)  
Íàñòðîåíèå Òîìà äàâíî óïàëî íèæå íóëÿ. È äåëî íå â áàçå-"íàêàçàíèè", íàäâèãàþùåéñÿ áåññìûñëåííîé ñòû÷êå. À â òîì, ÷òî ýòà ñòû÷êà - ñ Ïðîòîññàìè. Äëÿ Òîìà - êàê èçäåâàòåëüñòâî.  
Òàêîâ ïðèêàç. Íå îáñóæäàåòñÿ. Íàäî.  
(îíè ÷óæèå, ïðîñòî óáèâàé è íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàéñÿ âíîâü, ýòî ñëèøêîì òÿæåëî - åùå è çàäóìûâàòüñÿ...)  
-Ñïîðèì, ÿ îäèí ïîäæàðþ ìèíèìóì ïàðó çèëòîâ, - õâàñòàëñÿ Òàéëç, ðàñòàïòûâàÿ îêóðîê. Ðèñóåòñÿ, ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàë Òîì. Ó ñàìîãî êàíèñòðà ñ ãîðþ÷èì çà ñïèíîé, ÷óòü ìàëåíüêàÿ òðåùèíêà - ìû âñå øàøëûê. Âûïåíäðèâàåòñÿ.   
-Õà, ïðåæäå îíè òåáÿ ïîðâóò, - ëåíèâî îòâåòèë åùå îäèí ïåõîòèíåö. Òîì íå ïîìíèë åãî èìåíè.   
-Áëîê ñòèìïàêîâ ñòàâëþ, - ïðèùóðèëñÿ Òàéëç.   
Îáû÷íûé ñïîð, îáû÷íûé ðàçãîâîð. Ïîäáàäðèâàþò ñåáÿ õâàñòîâñòâîì. À òîññû íå õâàëÿòñÿ ïåðåä áîåì.   
(íå äîçâîëÿé ñòðàõó çàâëàäåòü òîáîé, çåìëÿíèí)  
Êàê âîâðåìÿ.   
-Âíèìàíèå, âíèìàíèå, ïðèãîòîâèòüñÿ ê àòàêå ïðîòèâíèêà! - çàìèãàëè êðàñíûå ëàìïî÷êè, è ñæèìàþùàÿñÿ òèøèíà ðàçðîäèëàñü ñïàçìàìè âçðûâîâ îñàäíûõ òàíêîâ è îòâåòíûõ çàëïîâ ïëàçìû.   
-×åðò! - Òàéëç ñáèë íàñòðîéêó îãíåìåòà. Òîì æå óæå ñòðåëÿë èç áîéíèöå ïî äîëãîâÿçûì, îçàðåííûì áëåäíî-ãîëóáûì ñèÿíèåì, ôèãóðàì Çåëîòîâ.   
(íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàéñÿ âíîâü...)  
Ùèòû èäåàëüíî îòðàæàëè àòàêó. Ãäå-òî âïåðåäè çàâûëà òóðåëü, âûïóñêàÿ ðàêåòû â Ñêàóòîâ, ðàññòðåëèâàþùèõ òàíêè. Ïëàçìà äðàãóíîâ ðàçìåòàëà íåñêîëüêî íåâåçó÷èõ áóíêåðîâ, ïðè÷åì òîññû ïîïëàòèëèñü ëèøü íåñêîëüêèìè èç ñâîèõ âîèíîâ.   
-Òîì, òâîþ ìàòü, øåâåëèñü!!! - çàîðàë Òàéëç: èõ áóíêåð ñî ñòîðîíû ôàéðáàòà òî÷íî îçàðèëñÿ èçíóòðè: ýòî ïñèîííûå ëåçâèÿ Çåëîòîâ, ÿðêèå, áóäòî àãîíèÿ, êðîìñàëè ñòàëü.   
Òîì áðîñèëñÿ íà ïîìîùü. Î÷åðåäü èç åãî àâòîìàòà äîáèëà îäíîãî èç ôàíàòèêîâ.   
-Åñòü îäèí, Òîì! - îáðàäîâàíî êðèêíóë Ðèê. Åãî ãîëîñ ñëèëñÿ ñ ïðåäñìåðòíûì æóòêèì ñòîíîì åùå òðîèõ Çåëîòîâ. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò Òîì âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ñàìîîòâåðæåííûì âîèíîì Ïðîòîññîâ...  
("Ýòî õîðîøèé Äåíü Ñìåðòè, Òîì")  
(Âîññòàâøèé íà Ïðîòîññîâ äà èñòðåáëåí áóäåò, è ñîææåí äîì åãî, è ðàçâåÿí ïî âåòðó ïåïåë åãî, è èìÿ åãî ñòåðòî âîâåêè âåêîâ!)  
ßðîñòü öèðêóëèðîâàëà â âåíàõ Óýñëè, òî÷íî íàðêîòèê. Èñòðåáëåí?!  
-Òîì, ìî÷è ãàäîâ! - äîáàâèë ïîðîõà ïåõîòèíåö, ñïîðèâøèé ñ Òàéëçîì. Íî òîò è òàê âûêëàäûâàëñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ, è äåëî áûëî íå â ðóøàùåìñÿ ïîä óäàðàìè ëåçâèé è ïëàçìû áóíêåðå, íå â áåçíàäåæíîé íåíàâèñòè...  
Íåíàâèñòü âîçäâèãëàñü, íî èíàÿ.  
Ëåäÿíàÿ. Êàê ÈÕ ãëàçà. Êàê ïðåäàòåëüñòâî.  
Çåðãè, ëþäè - äëÿ ÍÈÕ íåò ðàçëè÷èé... âûñøàÿ ðàñà, ÷åðò èõ ïîäåðè. Îíè èñïîëüçóþò è âûòðóò î òåáÿ íîãè, ïðàâäà, Òîì.  
("Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü")  
-Â àä! - Òîì äîáèë ÷åòâåðòîãî ôàíàòèêà, êîãäà èõ áóíêåð ðàçëåòåëñÿ â êðîõîòíûå ïîëîñêè îáóãëåííîé æåñòè.   
Òàéëç ñ îñòåðâåíåíèåì âûïóñòèë ñòîëá ïëàìåíè íà îãðîìíîãî äðàãóíà, è ùèò åãî ñëåãêà ïîáëåê. Òîì ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ, âñàæèâàÿ ïóëè ñíà÷àëà â ïëàçìåííóþ çàùèòó, à ïîòîì è â êîðïóñ áîåâîé ìàøèíû Ïðîòîññîâ. Îáëîìêè "äóõà" è Ñêàóòà ãðîõíóëèñü â äâóõ øàãàõ îò íèõ, ýòî îòâëåêëî Òàéëçà íà íàíîñåêóíäó. ×åì âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ êàêîé-òî Çåëîò, áóêâàëüíî äâóìÿ ðûâêàìè âñïîðîâ òåëî ôàéðáàòà.   
Òîì îñòàëñÿ îäèí. Êàê ÒÎÃÄÀ ïðîòèâ êó÷è ãèäðàëîâ. Òîëüêî òåïåðü íåò òîãî, êòî âñòóïèòñÿ çà íåãî...  
(ñîþçíèêè ïîäíèìàþò îðóæèå , ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè áîëüøå íå íóæäàþòñÿ â òåáå... îíè ñëèøêîì äðåâíèå è áåññìåðòíûå, ÷òîáû ñ÷èòàòüñÿ ñ êàêèìè-òî îáåçüÿíàìè...)  
-Ñâîëî÷ü! - Òîì ñïóñòèë êóðîê, íî ëàçóðíàÿ àóðà ïðèíÿëà ãíåâ çåìëÿíèíà íà ñåáÿ, à ïñè ëåçâèÿ âîòêíóëèñü â ñêàôàíäð Óýñëè, ïîëîñíóëè ïëå÷î. Îí çàêðè÷àë îò áîëè, ïðîäîëæàÿ æàòü íà êóðîê. Áîëü è íåíàâèñòü ñðîñëèñü êîðíÿìè, ïðî÷íî, áóäòî äâà äåðåâà. Èõ ïëîä ãîðåê è ÿäîâèò, è ñìåðòü - ñåìåíà åãî...  
Ãèáåëüíûé èíåé ïñèîííûõ ìå÷åé ïðîíèê â ïëîòü òåððàíèíà âíîâü, êîãäà âçðûâ ìèíû-ïàóêà óíåñ Çåëîòà ê åãî áîãàì. Òîì åäâà óñïåë îòñêî÷èòü.  
-Áàçà àòàêîâàíà, áàçà àòàêîâàíà! - íàçîéëèâûé ñèãíàë âåðíóë ïåõîòèíöà ê ðåàëüíîñòè, îí íåõîòÿ ðàçîìêíóë âåêè. Áîëåâîé øîê ÷óòü îòïóñòèë, õîòÿ âíóòðè âñå áûëî ñêîëüçêèì è ìåçêî-òåïëûì îò êðîâè.   
-Áàçà àòàêîâàíà, áàçà...  
Òîì ïîì÷àëñÿ ê êîìöåíòðó. Îäíàêî òàì íèêîãî... Â äåñÿòè øàãàõ áóðëèëà áèòâà, ïðèíîñÿ ãåêàòîìáû äâóõ ðàñ íà àëòàðü âðàæäû, íî â öåíòðå âðàãîâ íåò...   
È âäðóã ðîáîò, äîáûâàþùèé ìèíåðàëû, âçîðâàëñÿ. Åùå îäèí.   
-Áàçà àòàêîâàíà, - òðåâîæíûì áèåíèåì óìèðàþùåãî ñåðäöà òðåïûõàëñÿ êîìàíäíûé öåíòð.  
-Õðåíîâû Äàðêè, - âñïîìíèë Òîì. - Íåâèäèìêè!  
Íåñêîëüêî ãîëèàôîâ, ïðèêîâûëÿâøèõ íà ïîìîùü ÑÖÂ, ñìåòåíû æèäêèìè ëåçâèÿìè, ìåëüêíóâøèìè èç ïóñòîòû.   
-Ñòðîéòå òóðåëü, áîëâàíû! - ïðîîðàë êòî-òî, ïðåæäå ÷åì Òîì óñïåë âûäàòü íå÷òî àíàëîãè÷íîå. Òîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî îáÿçàí îòâëå÷ü íà ñåáÿ àòàêó Äàðêîâ, ïîêà ðîáîò âûñòðîèò òóðåëü... îáÿçàí...  
("Çà Àèóð", ñêàçàë áû Ðààêñ, à?)  
Æèçíü îäíîãî - íîëü. Òàêîâà âîéíà.  
Îí ñæàë çóáû: îñêîëîê ïîâðåæäåííîãî ñêàôàíäðà öàðàïíóë ðàíó, íî ïîáåæàë ïðèíîñèòü ñåáÿ â æåðòâó.   
Âïðî÷åì, âåçåíèå ñîïóòñòâîâàëî Òîìó ñåãîäíÿ. Âåçåíèå è íåíàâèñòü - åãî ïñèîííûé ùèò. Ïîäëåòåëî íàó÷íîå ñóäíî, è ìãíîâåííî òðîèöà ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûõ òîññîâ ñäåëàëàñü âèäèìîé. Â äîâåðøåíèå ó÷åíûé øèáàíóë Äàðêîâ ÅÌÏ-âîëíîé, è òåïåðü äîáèòü "èäåàëüíûõ óáèéö" ñîñòàâëÿëî âîïðîñ äâóõ ìèíóò. ×òî Òîì ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì è ñäåëàë.   
Ìåñòü è ÿðîñòü - èäåàëüíîå îðóæèå. È ñòèìïàê â îäíîì ëèöå.  
-Òîì? - ïîäñêî÷èë "ïðèçðàê" Ðîé Ñòàááåðñ. Åùå îäèí ñîñëàííûé çà ãðåõè è ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî ñ Ðåéíîðîì...  
-Âñå ÎÊ, Ðîé. Äàðêîâ ãðîõíóë. Êàê ó âàñ?  
-Ïîðÿäîê. Òîññû, êàæåòñÿ, âûäîõëèñü. Ìû îòáèëèñü, Òîì!  
-Îòëè÷íî, - êèâíóë îí ñêâîçü æåëòûå è ÷åðíûå öâåòû íàäâèãàþùåéñÿ ïîòåðè ñîçíàíèÿ.   
Îí ñòðÿõíóë çàïîëçàþùåå â îïóñòîøåííûå àðòåðèè îöåïåíåíèå. Áèòâà åùå íå îêîí÷åíà. Åùå íå...  
-Ìåðòâÿêè íàïàäàþò!!! - âûêðèê äîçîðíîãî, ïèëîòà "äóõà", ïîòîíóë â øèïÿùåì òðåñêå. Ïëàçìà çàòîïèëà åãî.  
"Ìåðòâÿêàìè" îêðåñòèëè Äðàãóíîâ - ñâîåîáðàçíûé àïîôåîç ïðîòîññîâñêîãî ôàíàòèçìà. "Ñëóæó îòå÷åñòâó" â çàãðîáíîì ìàñøòàáå.   
È ðàç óæ â àòàêó øëè Äðàãóíû â ÷èñòîì âèäå, äâàäöàòü ñåìü îãðîìíûõ ïñåâäîæèâûõ ìåõàíèçìîâ - çíà÷èò, òîññû ñòàâÿò âà-áàíê.   
Âñå èëè íè÷åãî.   
Òîì âêîëîë ñòèìïàê. Ïîëóðàçáèòûå òàíêè çàíÿëè îñàäíûé ðåæèì. "Ïðèçðàê" çàìàñêèðîâàëñÿ íå õóæå Äàðêîâ, è íàïðàâèëñÿ ñòàâèòü ëîêäàóí.   
Âñå èëè íè÷åãî.   
(Äàæå ñìåðòü íå îñòàíàâëèâàåò âàñ... Íî ÿ - îñòàíîâëþ!)  
Îäíàêî Òîì ïîíèìàë, ÷òî òåïåðü îíè îáðå÷åíû. Áàçà ðàçãðîìëåíà íà äåâÿòü äåñÿòûõ. Îòáèòü òàêîå êîëè÷åñòâî Äðàãóí - íåðåàëüíî.   
(êàê óíè÷òîæèòü Îâåðìàéíä, ïðàâäà?)  
Òîì ïåðåçàðÿäèë âèíòîâêó, è, çàíÿâ ïîçèöèþ ïîçàäè òàíêà, ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàññòðåëèâàòü Äðàãóí. Òå íå äðîãíóëè, ìåòîäè÷íî è ðàâíîäóøíî ñíîñÿ ïîñëåäíèå óêðåïëåíèÿ çåìëÿí. "Òîìîâ" òàíê çàãîðåëñÿ ïåðâûì, è ïåõîòèíåö îòïðûãíóë îò ñòðàøíîãî êîñòðà.   
"Çàôèêñèðîâàí çàïóñê ðàêåòû", - ñîîáùèëîñü â ðàöèè..  
(Ðîé! Ìîëîäåö... Òîëüêî áû óäàëîñü, òîëüêî áû...)  
Åùå äâà òàíêà âñïûõíóëè, îäíàêî è äâîå Äðàãóí ðàñïëàñòàëèñü õîëìàìè ìåòàëëîëîìà. Âîíü ïàëåíîãî æåëåçà ìåøàëà äûøàòü, ïåïåë è ïåñîê çàáèâàë ëåãêèå.   
(Ñêàôàíäð íå ïðåäîõðàíèò îò ðàäèàöèè, îòìåòèë Òîì)  
Äðàãóíû ìåíÿëè äèñëîêàöèþ, íå æåëàÿ íàïðàñíî ãèáíóòü îò ÿäåðíîãî óäàðà. Ïîòåðÿâ îñòîðîæíîñòü, ñ Çåðãîâñêîé ñâèðåïîñòüþ êðóøèëè âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè. Ïîëóìåõàíè÷åñêèå, îíè öåïëÿëèñü çà "âòîðîé øàíñ" ïîñëóæèòü âåëèêîìó Àèóðó è ñâîåé ñëàâíîé ðàñå. Òîì ñîìíåâàëñÿ, âåäîìî ëè òîññàì îò÷àÿíèå, íî îí ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî óëîâèë ýòî... ïñèîííóþ âîëíó ñêàëèñòîé, òî÷íî áåðåã âî âðåìÿ îòëèâà, áåçíàäåãè.   
Îíè íå âèäåëè äèâåðñàíòà, à îáñåðâåðû ðàçðóøåíû.   
Ðàêåòà îïóñòèëàñü çàíàâåñîì ïîðàæåíèÿ Ïðîòîññîâ... Âçðûâíàÿ âîëíà ïîãðåáëà ñîáîé âñå, âêëþ÷àÿ ïîñëåäíèé "æèâîé" òàíê, íåñêîëüêèõ ñîëäàò, òóðåëü...   
(Êîíåö, - êàê êîãäà-òî ïîñëå ðàçãðîìà Îâåðìàéíäà îòìåòèë Òîì).  
À ïîòîì îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, áóêâàëüíî ëîìàÿ íåïîñëóøíûå óñòàëûå íîãè, îòïèõíóë ñåáÿ îò íåäîáðîæåëàòåëüíîé ïîâåðõíîñòè áåçûìÿííîé ïëàíåòû...  
È âñòðåòèëñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ ïîñëåäíèì Äðàãóíîì.  
Ùèò åãî áûë ñáèò, äà è êîðïóñ ïðåäñòàâëÿë ïëà÷åâíîå çðåëèùå. Èç òðåùèí âûòåêàëà æèçíåîáåñïå÷èâàþùàÿ æèäêîñòü, ãóñòûìè ëþìèíèñöåíòíî-ëàçîðåâûìè êàïëÿìè îáàãðÿÿ êàìíè... È âñå æå èçëó÷àòåëü îñòàëñÿ öåë. Íàïðàâëåí íà Òîìà.  
-Íó ÷òî, ãàä? Äîáüåøü? - ðàññìåÿëñÿ ïåõîòèíåö. - Òû ïðîèãðàë, âñå âàøè ñäîõëè è òû âñå ðàâíî ñäîõíåøü! Íàâñåãäà! Ñòðåëÿé æå, ÷åãî âûëóïèëñÿ?!  
Ìíîãî, ìíîãî ìûñëåé... Íåíàâèñòü Òîìà ê Ïðîòîññàì áûëà ëîïíóâøåé ðàíîé.   
(ÿ âîåâàë ñ âàìè, òîãäà íà ×àðå, íî âû òîëüêî ïîëüçîâàëèñü íàìè... ïðåäàòåëè, èãðàþùèå â áëàãîðîäíûõ ðûöàðåé...)  
Íåíàâèæó âàñ! Âû - õóæå Çåðãîâ, òå õîòÿ áû íå ïðèêèäûâàþòñÿ ìóäðûìè ãåðîÿìè!  
Òîì ïðîäîëæàë âûêðèêèâàòü îñêîðáëåíèÿ, îæèäàÿ ñìåðòåëüíûé çàëï ïëàçìû. Íî åãî íå áûëî.  
-×åãî æäåøü?!  
Èçëó÷àòåëü ìåäëåííî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ îò Òîìà.   
Ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí ñàì óñïåë ñîîáðàçèòü è ïðîêîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñîáñòâåííûå äåéñòâèÿ, Òîì ñõâàòèë ëåæàùóþ â ïûëè âèíòîâêó, è ðàçðÿäèë ïîñëåäíþþ îáîéìó â Äðàãóíà. Ðàçðÿä çíàìåíîâàë ïîñëåäíèé ýëåìåíò òàáëèöû íåíàâèñòè.   
Îí îòøâûðíóë âèíòîâêó è çàõîõîòàë. Òîññ èñïóãàëñÿ åãî, çåìëÿíèíà?! Èñïóãàëñÿ! Ñäàëñÿ!! Îí íåïîáåäèì!!!   
Ýêçîñêåëåò Äðàãóíà íå âûäåðæàë. Òðè èç ÷åòûðåõ êîíå÷íîñòåé ïîäêîñèëèñü, è êîðïóñ ðóõíóë, ðàçëåòàÿñü íà èñêðèñòûå, òî÷íî îñêîëêè ëüäà, êàïëè. Âÿçêàÿ æèäêîñòü ñ èîííûì àðîìàòîì ýëåêòðè÷åñêîãî çàðåâà ïîêðûëà ñîáîé òåìíóþ ïî÷âó, ïîäïîëçëà ê ïîäîøâå Òîìà Óýñëè.   
Òîðæåñòâóÿ, îí ñìåÿëñÿ, êîãäà åãî ìîçãà êîñíóëàñü   
(çíàêîìàÿ... êàê øðàì... êàê áîëü, êàê ïðèçûâ...)  
òåëåïàòè÷åñêàÿ âîëíà.  
"Õîðîøàÿ ñìåðòü, Òîì Óýñëè. Ñïàñèáî..."  
-Ðààêñ?! - áîëåçíåííîå ïîíèìàíèå îáîæãëî Òîìà. Îí ïëþõíóëñÿ â ñèíþþ ëóæèöó "êðîâè", è òà ïðîõëàäíî è óñïîêàèâàþùå ïðîíèçàëà òðåùèíû ñêàôàíäðà, îáâèëà ïàëüöû è ëàäîíè. - Ðààêñ?.. - òóïî ïîâòîðèë ïåõîòèíåö.   
Ìîë÷àíèå âðàæäåáíîé, îçëîáëåííîé è äåïðåññèâíîé ïëàíåòêè ïðîøóìåëî â óøàõ Òîìà. Íåêîìó áûëî ïðàçäíîâàòü ïîáåäó, îí îäèí îñòàëñÿ â âûðåçàííîì áåññìûñëåííîé âîéíîé ìèðå.   
-Äåðüìî! - âûðóãàëñÿ Òîì â áåçðàçëè÷íîå áàãðîâîå íåáî.  
Õîëîäíàÿ ïñåâäîêðîâü Ðààêñà ñìà÷èâàëà åãî ñîáñòâåííóþ è, êàçàëîñü, çàæèâëÿëà ðàíû...  
Çàòåì îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ, çàêóðèë ìÿòóþ "Ìàëüáîðî"... è îòïðàâèëñÿ äîêëàäûâàòü êîìàíäèðàì î âûïîëíåííîì çàäàíèè. Âåäü âñå-òàêè îíè ïîáåäèëè. 


End file.
